


Closer

by TheJediAreGay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is so in love, Top Magnus Bane, also Magnus is a Bowie fan, also kinda a song-fic?, i will go down with this headcanon, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAreGay/pseuds/TheJediAreGay
Summary: As Magnus discovered in the 60s, sex is always better with music.





	Closer

As Magnus discovered in the 60s, sex is always better with music.

There's something about feeling the vibrations thrum around the room while he thrusts in time to the beat that is _so_ personally satisfying to the Warlock. The buzz he gets from listening to good music on full blast combined with the usual endorphins released during sex make for some of the most satisfying orgasms he's had in all his 400 plus years of life.

At least, Magnus _thought_ they were his most satisfying orgasms. Until he met his Alexander.

When the two first became intimate, Magnus was careful to introduce things to Alexander slowly, as to not overwhelm his inexperienced boyfriend. They started out very vanilla; handjobs under the covers, blowjobs on the couch, and a very slow buildup to full-blown sex wherein Magnus always topped. All sexual encounters between the two are done under the cover of night. Alec seems mystified by the concept of a nooner when Magnus tried to explain it to him. Secretly, Magnus found that really cute.

Magnus has never been one for vanilla _anything_. It only takes one look at his sparkly, shimmery wardrobe and tasteful orange eyeshadow to know that. He likes being bold and spicing things up in every aspect of life, especially the bedroom. He likes trying new positions and using toys and fucking on the balcony with the risk of someone spotting him at any given moment.

But Magnus would happily have only vanilla sex for the rest of his immortal life if it was with his Alexander.

Something about the innocent-yet-not-so-innocent Shadowhunter turns him on in a way that no other man, woman, vampire, werewolf, Seelie, or Warlock has ever been able to accomplish. Maybe it's their spiritual connection that makes the sex so good. At least, that's what the romantic in Magnus believes. He can't think of any way to describe sex with Alexander except for magical. Still, since the very beginning, he has longed to introduce some variety into their sex life; just enough not to scare Alexander off.

The music playing during sex started as an accident.

The boyfriends were just lounging in Magnus's loft on a warm Sunday afternoon, lazily making out while David Bowie played in the background. Magnus doesn't remember who initiated it, but making out turned into groping each other over their clothes. Groping each other over their clothes turned into taking off each other's clothes. Soon enough, Alec was bent over the couch while Magnus fucked him from behind straight through _Starman_ and _Space Oddity_.

Both men had to take twenty minutes to gather up the strength to get up and get dressed afterwards.

Since then, the music has been commonplace between the two of them. Whether it's in the bedroom, in the living room, in the kitchen, on the balcony, in the shower, or even in the guest bedroom ( _after_ Jace moved out, of course), Magnus always finds some way to have music playing in the background.

Magnus found that not only did the music itself make the sex even better, but it made Alec bolder. Suddenly, his boyfriend was more willing to venture out of his nighttime-missionary comfort zone and try new things.

They were having sex in the afternoon and the early hours of the morning when Alec stopped by the loft after a mission. They had sex over the railing of the balcony and Alec didn't once express his worries that someone might see them. They had gone through almost every position Magnus could think of. Vanilla is no longer the norm with them.

They don't always agree on what music to play, though. Magnus is partial to the classics, like Queen, Heart, Marvin Gaye, and of course, his beloved Bowie. He's under the firm belief that older songs are the perfect mix of sensual, yet classy.

However, Alec was not happy with Magnus's suggestion that the two should have sex to a song entitled _Fat Bottomed Girls_ ("Magnus, we're both men _and_ we're average weight.").

Alexander, surprisingly enough, likes to have sex to modern music. Magnus was shocked that Alec even knew any songs written in this decade, being mostly oblivious to the mundane world. But that's his Alexander, never ceasing to surprise him.

 _Gorilla_ by Bruno Mars is one of his favorites. He'd also picked out _S &M_ by Rihanna, and even _I'm a Slave 4 U_ by Britney Spears, which Magnus teased him for relentlessly.

But one song they could compromise on was _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

It was Magnus who brought it up, of course. Alec is too young to know who Nine Inch Nails are, so he couldn't find any reason to object. When he agreed to give it a try, Magnus was ecstatic.

Now it's playing in the background while Magnus and Alec sit on the bed, undressing each other with a sense of urgency.

_You let me violate you_  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you_  
_You let me complicate you_

Magnus breaks away from a heated kiss in order to reach down and unzip Alexander's pants. His lovely Shadowhunter follows suit in his own adorable, clumsy way. He's nothing if not eager. Soon, both their pants and boxers are discarded on the floor along with their shirts.

_(Help me...)_  
_I broke apart my insides_  
_(Help me...)_  
_I've got no soul to sell_  
_(Help me...)_  
_The only thing that works for me_  
_Help me get away from myself_

Magnus lets out a moan when Alexander starts slowly kissing a line down the column of his throat. At the same time, he's running a hand down Magnus's chest at a maddeningly slow pace, making his helpless boyfriend buck his hips forward on instinct.

Magnus knows that there's condoms and lube in the nightstand next to the bed, but he can't tear himself away from his Alexander's hands or mouth to reach over and grab them. So he just uses his magic to "borrow" lube and a pack of condoms from the convenience store down the street. He knows Alec views it as stealing, but he's pretty sure that in this moment, neither care. If he doesn't get inside his boyfriend soon, he may go crazy.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_

Alec gasps in pleasure and grips the sheets when Magnus pushes himself inside him fully. Magnus smirks proudly at being able to elicit such wonderful sounds from his boyfriend. Nothing quite gives him the same amount of pleasure that he receives when he can make his stoic Shadowhunter break and make a sound. Not only is it a testament to Magnus's skills, but it gives him pleasure to know that the love of his life feels as good as he does.

God forbid he breathes out Magnus's name, or else it's over for the both of them. He starts thrusting into his boyfriend slowly and steadily, building up a delicious rhythm.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_

It doesn't take long for the two of them to be sweaty, panting messes. Magnus keeps thrusting into Alec quicker, faster, harder, all by his demand. He can't resist craning his head down and sucking on the skin of Alexander's neck, right by his deflect rune. He tastes like sweat, apples, and something he can't quite put his finger on that is uniquely Alexander.

His boyfriend lets out a noise that sounds to him to be something between a sob and a moan. Seeing his beautiful Nephilim sweaty and flushed and desperate has Magnus on the edge of the precipice, ready to tumble forward. And judging by Alec's stuttering hips desperately pushing his erection into Magnus's stomach, he's close as well.

Magnus leans his head up, lightly bites Alec's earlobe, and whispers simply, "Come."

_You get me closer to God_

They gasp each other's names and tumble off the edge together.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard Closer, I was downright scandalized. Of course, it's perfect for Malec.


End file.
